


Moonlight

by koropendora



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (kinda??? it's like 3am), AkeShuake Secret Santa, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koropendora/pseuds/koropendora
Summary: Goro awakes clammy and weak, wrapped in a cold pair of arms.For a moment, he doesn't exactly recognize where he is, blurry images of an unfamiliar room not being processed fully by his waking brain. He nearly panics — where had he gone last evening? What is this place? Whose bed is—It's only when he hears a soft, deep voice behind him that he realizes — "Finally awake, detective?"Ah yes, of course.He could imagine the headlines on tomorrow's paper —Ace detective caught in a trap and drained to death by the city's most dangerous vampire!— if only he hadn't come to Joker of his own free will.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the akeshuake secret santa - just something short and sweet to accompany [the main gift](https://twitter.com/pinocchio_crow/status/945353317932240896). I worked hard on these, so I really hope the recipient and everyone else enjoys it! ♡  
> Happy holidays, everyone! Hope you're all having a good time~!

Goro awakes clammy and weak, wrapped in a cold pair of arms.

For a moment, he doesn't exactly recognize where he is, blurry images of an unfamiliar room not being processed fully by his waking brain. He nearly panics — where had he gone last evening? What is this place? Whose bed is—

It's only when he hears a soft, deep voice behind him that he realizes — "Finally awake, detective?"

Ah yes, of course.

He could imagine the headlines on tomorrow's paper — _Ace detective caught in a trap and drained to death by the city's most dangerous vampire!_ — if only he hadn't come to Joker of his own free will.

"Yes, yes," Goro groans, trying to get his voice through his tired throat, "get off me, you disgusting cuddle-beast. What time is it?"

Joker laughs softly — damn him and his velvety voice — and makes no effort to distance himself from Goro, instead shuffling around in search of his pocket watch. "Three in the morning."

At that, Goro clicks his tongue and methodically removes himself from the vampire's embrace, rolling over to the bed's edge. "I should have left a while ago. Why didn't you wake me?"

Still on his side of the bed, Joker hums as he rests his head on his hand, watching as the detective (slowly) scrambles to find his coat and tie. "You were warm." A smirk, then. "I thought I'd let you rest after I helped myself to so much of your blood..."

"You really have no self-control," Goro mutters, trying to fix his shirt — why did past him think it was a good idea to nap in it? "If you do this to everyone, I'm definitely worried about the health of your other prey..."

"No, just to you," Joker states simply, as if it were obvious.

Goro breathes out a small "...Oh", turning his face away from the vampire — he can feel the spot on his neck where he'd sank his fangs earlier that night warm up along with his face.

They've been doing this song and dance for so long, now, and yet Goro still has trouble understanding what Joker wants from him other than his blood.

"You sure you don't want to stay the night?" Joker asks, finally making to get out of the bed, stretching his old dead limbs like a cat—

That reminds him. "Ugh, definitely not. If Morgana sees me here again we'll never hear the end of it." As he finishes buttoning his coat up, he lifts his hand to mock mouth movements — " _The night is for vampires, humans should be in bed — their_ own _bed!_ "

Joker snorts; although Goro's imitation was much exaggerated, this is absolutely something the little cat familiar had said to them before. "Sounds about right. Still, I wish you could stay... My life is much less fun when you're not around."

What an uncharacteristically serious tone of voice.

"I'll be here again in a few days, you know," Goro stretches his hand out, ruffling the mess of black locks on Joker's head. "You'll survive."

Goro wishes he could stay, too. But he has work to do in the morning.

Joker rolls out of the bed, pouting childishly. His cape floats gently off a nearby chair and into his hands, and Goro squints his eyes at this useless show of skill. "At least let me walk you out, then," the vampire says as he, too, starts dressing back up. "What kind of host would I be if I didn't properly see my meal off?"

"I don't think people normally see their _food_ off," Goro points out, but makes no effort to stop him.

They walk side by side for a moment, a peaceful quiet settling in between them, but it's over too soon — the main entrance to the cafe is not very far from his room, after all. The door makes a loud whine as Joker opens it, and Goro makes a face at it; looking at his partner, he sees Joker mirroring his pained expression. They're out of the door in a flash, not sticking around to see if the cat was woken up.

It's very cold outside of the vampire's "house", as expected, and Goro's nose flushes red almost immediately; it's one of the rare occasions he may actually be _underdressed_ for the weather. Joker looks up at the sky, a cute pout on his lips that almost make him look like a normal twenty-something-year-old instead of an immortal creature of the night.

"Aw, I'd hoped we'd get to see snow," he complains quietly.

Goro blinks at him. "Did you want me to freeze to death?"

The vampire tilts his head, lips still curled. "While a Goro popsicle sounds appetizing, I'd much rather not!" He bumps his arm against the detective, letting his expression soften again. "I was just hoping to see you off to a 'White Christmas'; doesn't that sound romantic? Snowflakes falling around us, huddling together for body heat~"

"You don't _have_  body heat," Goro deadpans, bumping back against him. 

"Doesn't mean I don't get to enjoy yours!" He smirks, throwing an arm around Goro's shoulder. "Still, I guess this is plenty romantic, seeing off my secret lover under the cover of moonlight...!"

Not that it was secret to anyone who matters, and Goro wouldn't exactly classify them as lovers, but he had to admit it was quite a romance novel cliche; kissing under the snow, early Christmas morning. He definitely wasn't smiling at the thought, no sir. "I wouldn't have pegged the city playboy to be such a romantic," he quips instead.

"Us vampires have a love for everything dramatic," Joker explains with a satisfied smirk. "And I can't think of a more dramatic sendoff than this."

It's a soft, light kiss, just lips pressing against each other, but Goro's heart skips a beat anyway. Joker's chapped, cold lips feel completely different on his own than they do on his neck, and he imagines he'd taste his own blood in his mouth had the kiss been any deeper.

"Merry Christmas, detective," Joker whispers against his mouth. Before he can answer, the vampire takes a step back with a smirk, "Make sure to hide those bite marks; you don't want to be kicked out of the force for canoodling with a vampire."

"I... yes, of course not," Goro responds, still dumbfounded, mind reeling and struggling to ground himself. "...Merry Christmas?"

He sees Joker smile, softly, sincerely, and then he is gone, leaving the detective alone in the cold winter night.

Despite that, cold is the last thing Goro feels. No, instead he feels warm and giddy, dragging himself back home with a dopey smile.


End file.
